


Substitutions

by dont_need_me



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve Rogers is a horny little shit, Voyeurism, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_need_me/pseuds/dont_need_me
Summary: “It’s alright. Maybe you can make it up to me.” Steve murmured, breath hot in Tony’s ear. He shifted, and Tony could feel a length pressed to the back of his thigh. He was hard as a rock. Hard like he’d been that way for a while. “I was dreaming about you.”





	Substitutions

It was dark in the bedroom when Tony finally emerged from the workshop, asleep on his feet. It was late, much later than he said he would be. He showered in the lab bathroom, not wanting to bustle around in the room too much while Steve was sleeping. The high pressure and hot water was for once more than enough to get his brain to start slowing down. He was on auto pilot, not thinking about much of anything. He might of fallen asleep leaning against the  wall of the elevator had JARVIS not prompted him that he’d reached their floor.  

Tony exited the elevator and shuffled to their bedroom, taking a deep breath in, enjoying the smell he associated with home. Irish Spring and clean sheets and leather. Tony sighed as he got into bed, pulling the warm duvet over his shoulder and up to his chin. Steve’s body heat made their bed an oven, and he _loved it._ He was just about asleep not five minutes later when a big, warm hand caressed his side and took residence on his hip. Lips appeared at the back neck. 

“Thought you were gonna be up here by midnight.” Steve voice was sleep rough and low and absolutely dripping with intention.Tony sighed tiredly. 

“Got stuck on something. Wasn’t gonna be able to sleep anyway.” it was more mumbled that anything, muffled by the pillow. “I’m sorry.” He added, doing everything he could to not let sleep pull him down. The hand on his hip slid around to his stomach and traced lightly up his chest. Tony groaned, but it was a sleepy sound. 

“It’s alright. Maybe you can make it up to me.” Steve murmured, breath hot in Tony’s ear. He shifted, and Tony could feel a length pressed to the back of his thigh. He was hard as a rock. Hard like he’d been that way for a while. “I was dreaming about you.” 

Tony swallowed thickly and turned away from Steve’s grasp. Tony wanted him, he did, but sleep was inevitable, and he was barely keeping his eyes open as it was.

“Can I make it up t’ you ‘morrow?” he murmured, face smushed into the pillow. There was the smallest of pauses, and then Steve was angling his erection away from him, rubbing at his arms and shoulders, running his blunt fingernails up and down his back. It might of been the best thing Tony'd ever felt in his life.

“You must be exhausted,” Steve said quietly, running his fingers through Tony’s hair, kissing his temple. “Love you. Get some rest.”  

* * *

 

When Tony opened his eyes again he wasn’t sure how much time had passed. It was still dark outside. Steve wasn’t in bed next to him. A quick glance at the clock let him know it was 4am, which meant Steve was already off on his run. He sighed and sit up, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. It hadn’t been more than a few hours but there was no real hope in falling back asleep now that he was awake. 

Tony got up and stretched, his back popping as he twisted and put his arms up. He made his way to the bathroom, scratching the back of his head. He didn’t even realize the shower was running until he was right in front of the door. It was slightly ajar, Tony smirked to himself as he pushed it open, but was stopped dead in his tracks by what he saw. 

Steve was flushed, red creeping all the way down to his chest. His eyes were screwed shut tight, his back was pressed flush to the tiled wall of the shower. He was jerking himself off slowly, so slowly it was frustrating Tony. A small sound dropped out of Steve’s mouth, and Tony stepped back a little, not wanting to be seen just yet. He watched as Steve rolled his hips into his hand, his head tilting back until it was resting against the tile. He rolled his hips again, so achingly slowly-Tony gaped as Steve slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to cover up the breathy sounds that trickled out of him. 

Tony had to put a hand over his own mouth when he realized what Steve was doing. He’d been so entranced in watching Steve tease himself he hadn’t seen the big picture. 

There was a dildo stuck to the shower wall with a suction cup, sheathed deep in Steve’s ass. Tony’d never seen it before. They had a couple of toys in a box in the closet-but Tony knew nothing about a suction cup dildo. There was something Tony found incredibly hot about that fact. He swallowed hard and pulled his hand away from his mouth. Frozen to the spot, he watched as Steve really started going out it. He placed both hands on the wall behind him started to fuck himself in earnest, pulling all the way off and slamming back hard, grunting as he swiveled his hips in tiny circles when he was as full as he could be. Tony could tell he was close. He could tell by the way his hips started stuttering, the way his abdomen rippled and flexed, the way his hand returned to his  dick, thumb messaging the head in rough back and forth strokes over the slit. 

When Steve came, he didn’t make a sound. Tony could tell how hard it was for him, staying so quiet. His face was beet red, and he bit down on his bottom lip hard. Tony even saw him twitching, _twitching_ as the orgasm rolled over him, taking over his entire body as he came hard over his hand. Steve slid off of the dildo to sit on the shower floor. His eyes were still closed and his breath came to him in big huffs. His wet hair stuck to his forehead and neck. He only sat there for a moment before he stood, still looking dazed. He dislodged the dildo from the tile and turned off the water. 

Tony moved away from the door as quickly as possible-it was hard to move with his dick hard and practically screaming at him, making his pajama pants a tight tent. He got back to the bed, though, and only just managed to cover himself up as Steve came back into the room in only a towel. 

“Mornin’ babe,” Tony said, making a show of sitting up and yawning, rubbing his face and eyes. “Sleep alright?”

Steve looked at him, smirked, really. He was more than amused, if the light in his eyes was anything to go by. 

“Fine. What about you?” Steve asked, dropping the towel and very purposely bending down to open his drawer of the dresser for a pair of sweatpants. Even from where he sat Tony could tell he’d still be lose. He'd be able to just slide right in and make Steve come all over again, ruining the open drawer or clean clothes. The thought made his dick throb. 

“Tony?” Steve was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at him. Tony realized he’d been asked a question.  

“What?” he asked, shifting, swallowing hard, trying to think with his upstairs brain, but it was pretty much offline. 

“I asked,” Steve said, slinking across the bed, hand skirting beneath the covers and into Tony’s lap. “If you wanted some help with this.” 

Tony thanked god he didn’t have to answer, because Steve was already disappearing under the covers. 

 

Tony also decided he’d have to say no to Steve a little more often. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm literallyjuststonytrash on tumbr :)


End file.
